Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a connector for a coaxial cable, and more particularly to a heat-resistance or fire-resistance connector for a coaxial cable, wherein the connector has good electrical conductivity and bonding strength.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Currently, a coaxial cable are generally used for a feeding wire and connecting wire of a wireless-communication device, broadcasting device, television, satellite radar, microwave device or other related electronic device. The coaxial cable is generally installed in a building and thus fire protection is required. A conventional coaxial cable is not required for fire protection, but with improvement of living standards, various electronic devices, wires or cables arranged in the building are urgently required with a function of fire resistance for extending working hours of various communication and alarm equipment to reduce a personnel casualty rate in a specific level. However, the coaxial cable having a function of fire resistance is provided with an outermost plastic coating that is very hard and not easy to stretch due to its requirement to fire resistance. Thus, when it is mounted to a connector for a coaxial cable, it is difficult for an operator to insert the coaxial cable into the connector and poor electrical connection and insufficient bonding strength often occurs due to imprecise assembly between the coaxial cable and the connector.